coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5730 (7th April 2004)
Plot Fiz's suspicions about Maria build when Candice tells her that she overheard Maria discussing plans to buy things for the flat, as money wasn't a problem. Bev refuses Fred's peace offering of a bunch of flowers and is determined to quit. Blanche thinks it's Wednesday half-day opening at the florists, but Tracy says she has to work all day. Todd's accepts Karl's invitation to his birthday do in Manchester's gay village, but is thrown when Karl asks if Sarah wants to come along too. Hayley bumps into Ken with Amy. She longingly offers to help out any time. Fred holds a summit meeting at the Rovers. Bev and Shelley immediately start bickering and Fred tells them to sort out their problems, or he's selling up. Maria parades the new wine glasses she's bought when Fiz accuses her of using her credit card to buy them. A scuffle breaks out, until Audrey intervenes. Tracy brings Matthew Young back home. Tracy tries to pass Blanche off as her cleaner, until the arrival of Ken and Amy sends Matthew packing. Tracy apologises to Ken for conning him about the babysitting but explains that she needs some independence. He assures her that he understands and will help out. Unbeknownst to each other, Bev and Shelley both order cabs for 4.00pm, determined to leave for good. When Les arrives, they both get into the back seat and fight over whose cab it is. Uncertain where to go, Les goes round the block as it emerges that Bev and Shelley were both planning to stay with Uncle Ted. They realise the absurdity of the situation, and laughingly make up. Cast Regular cast *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Karl Foster - Chris Finch *Matthew Young - Glenn Lamont Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - A & E department Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fred finds himself a new manager as Bev and Shelley look set to move on; Fiz and Kirk continue to hunt for the fraudster; and Tracy is reminded of her responsibilities. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,520,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt (to Matthew Young): "I don't know who you are, young man, but I'm not Tracy's cleaning lady, I'm her grandmother... and if I was her cleaning lady I might get paid. Now, I've just given the house a good bottoming, so I don't want any dirt bringing in - if I make myself clear!" Category:2004 episodes